Save Me
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: SEQUEL to Do Wa Ditty. 3 years ago, Abby and Dean broke off whatever relationship they had to keep each other safe. Now, they find themselves face to face with each other. Will things finally go right for these two? Or do they stay friends for safety?
1. Good God Y'all

_She felt her hair becoming lose from the pony tail and she smiled at him. He ran his hands through it. It was soft and thick._

_"How many times do I have to tell you to keep it down?"_

_"Because it makes me look so mature."_

_He smiled warmly at her. "No, because it makes you look beautiful."_

_Her eyes softened and she grabbed the hair thing and put it around his wrist. "Keep it, to remember me."_

_He cupped her face in his hands making her look at him. "I will always remember you."_

_She smiled and he leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She opened up fully to him. They deepened the kiss and let their last kiss be remembered towards each other. It lasted for only seconds but it felt like forever. They let go their lips still inches from each other and gave each other one last little kiss. "I'll miss you." They were the last words he heard her say before she walked away towards Bobby's car._

**3 Years Later; River Pass, Colorado**

Dean drove the towards a bridge and stopped. Sam and Dean get out of the car for a a closer look to see that part of the bridge was gone. Dean kicked a rock over the edge. "This is the only road in or out," said Dean.

Sam took out his cell phone and held it up above his head. "No signal."

"Rufus was right, demons got this place locked down."

"Looks like we're hiking in."

"And the hits just keep on coming."

Sam and Dean make to the little town and walk down the street carrying guns and bags as they look around. The town was quiet and there was no one in sight. As they continued walking they noticed some cars that were left with their doors opened and a few were turned over but no bodies were inside. A sprinkler was going off in front of one of the houses and toys were turned over.

Still walking down the street they hear music and it's getting louder. They approach a tan car that has it's driver's door opened and the engine is running. It's the car that is playing the music 'Spirit in the Sky.' The brothers have their guns ready as they look in to see it's empty.

Sam reached in and turned the engine off and silence feel once again. They look up at a banner over the street that say's 'Welcome Folks to the Seventy-Fifth Anniversary of River Pass, Colorado's Pioneer Day's.

They walk past a red classic mustang that seemed to be spotless and unharmed. Sam looks away seeing no harm done to it but Dean admires it and whistles.

They walk past a gas station to see blood on a silver minivan. The driver's door was open and a baby stroller was next to it with blood in the front. They notice a huge hold in the winshield and they shake their heads wondering what the hell happened here.

They go to move on from it when they hear a gun cock from behind them. The two of them turn around quickly with their guns ready to shoot when complete shock runs through them. They lowered their guns.

"Ellen?" asked Sam still in shock.

"Hello, boys," she said. Dean glanced at Sam as Ellen lowered her gun and walked closer.

"Ellen, what the heck's going on here?" asked Dean.

Ellen quickly splashed Dean in the face with holy water and raised her gun. Dean closed his eyes clearly annoyed but letting Ellen see that he wasn't a demon.

"We're us."

Ellen lowered her gun and walked past Sam and Dean towards a church. The brothers were completely confused but followed her knowing she'll have answeres.

As they enter the church the brother's notice a devil's trap drawn inside the doorway and a line of salt across the threshold. They walk across it and when Ellen sees the boys did she turned back around.

"Real glad to see you boys," said Ellen pulling Dean into a hug but she pulled back and slapped him. "The can of whoopass I ought to open on you."

"Ow!"

"You can't picky up a phone? What are you, allergic to giving my peace of mind? I got to find out that you're alive from Rufus?"

"Sorry Ellen."

"Not as sorry as you're going to be when you see who else is here," she muttered to herself the boys clearly didn't here. She looked up at them. "You better put me on speed dial, kid."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ellen nodded and led them further inside the church.

"What's going on, Ellen?"

"More than I can handle alone."

How many demons are there?" asked Sam.

"Pretty much the whole town, minus the dead people and these guys." She stopped at a closed door and turned back. "So this is it, right? End of times?"

Dean and Sam glanced at each other.

"It's got to be."

"Seems like it," said Sam.

Ellen grimaced and knocked on the door. "It's me."

Someone opened a peephole looking through then opened the door. The three of them walked in and the brothers took in what they saw, a Pastor, an older woman, a young man around a pregnant woman, a short haired man, long bearded man, a man with glasses, a young woman and a shaggy haired man. A couple of them were sitting in the back of the room in chairs looked like they were beat up and bloody.

"This is Sam and Dean," said Ellen turning to the ones that could hear them. "They're hunters. Here to help."

"You guys hop to this whole demon thing?" asked one of them.

"Yeah, are you?" asked Dean.

"My wife's eyes turned black. She came at me with a brick. Kind of makes you embrace the paranormal."

Dean nodded and everyone went back to what they were doing. Dean and Sam continued to look at the people seeing fear in their eyes.

"Alright, Mr. Thompson," said a familiar voice walking in from another part of the room. Dean and Sam looked over to see a blond kneel in front of one of the beat up'd guys.

"It hurts so bad," he whined.

"Oh, it's not that bad, just a sprain."

Dean stared at the back of her. "Ellen...is that..."

"Abby? Yup."

Dean felt his mouth dry up as he continued to stare at her. Her hair was longer and for once was down past the middle of her back. She was wearing a dark pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

Abby handed the guy some pills and walked back to the other room.

"I'll, uh, be back," said Dean dropping his bag in front of Sam and walked towards Abby. She washed the blood off her hands and he leaned against the wall behind her smirking.

"Nurse Abby, I believe my wrist is broken," he said still smirking.

Abby rolled her eyes and grabbed some paper towels. "I doubt its broken...let me see." She dried her hands and threw out the paper towels. She turned around and looked at the outstretched hand. She took it in her hands and Dean kept smirking down at her.

Abby flipped his hand over palm up and looked towards his wrist and stopped noticing a black and purple hair thing. She felt her heart start to beat against her chest. That was her hair thing, the one she gave to...Dean.

Her eyes traveled up the arm, past the shoulders and to the familiar green eyes of Dean Winchester. Abby felt the sting of tears hit her eyes staring at him.

"Dean?"

"The one and only." He put his arms out smiling at her.

She put hands on his face. She had to touch him, she had to know he was real but how was he real. He was supposed to be dead!

"Is it really you?"

"Yeah, Abs, it's me."

She took her right hand away from his face and slapped him.

"Ow!" he yelled. "What is it with you Harvelle women and slapping me?!"

Abby let a little laugh escape her lips and jumped on him. He caught her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"God, I missed you," she said into his neck.

"I missed you, Abs."

She leaned up from his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He immediately responded by licking her bottom lip. She opened up letting his tongue massage hers. She moaned into his mouth, it's been so long since she's touched him. It's been 3 years since she was just in his presence. His right hand was still holding onto her ass holding her up while his left hand was going through her hair.

He didn't realize how much he missed her until he saw her and when she jumped on him, holding her body close to his, he realized he's been longing for her.

They continued kissing not realizing the audience standing in the doorway. Someone cleared their throat and they broke apart seeing Ellen, Sam and a few others staring at them. Ellen had her arms across her chest shaking her head.

"Nows, not the time," she said and Abby slid down his body making him hold back a groan.

They fixed their clothes and Abby smiled at Sam. "Sam!" She ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Jesus, you got...tall and tone." He chuckled.

"Missed you too, Abby."

They all walked out of the little room. "Alright, Ellen, catch us up," said Dean.

"I doubt I know much more than you. Rufus called. Said he was in town investigating omens. All of a sudden, the whole town was possessed. Me, Abby and Jo were nearby..."

"Wait, you three are hunting?"

"Yeah, for a while now. We got here and the place...well, the place was like you see it. Couldn't find Rufus, then Abby and I got separated from Jo. I was out looking when I found you."

Abby grimaced feeling like it was her fault. "Don't worry, we'll find her."

"Either way, these people cannot just sit here," said Sam. "We got to get them out now."

"No, it's not that easy. I've been trying," said Ellen. "We already made a run for it once."

"What happened?"

Abby put her hands in her back pockets and said sadly, "There used to be twenty of us."

Sam and Dean looked around the room excluding the four of them there were 12 and two were injured.

"Well, there's four of us now..." started Dean but was cut off by Abby.

"You don't know what it's like out there," said Abby and they looked at her. "Demons are everywhere. We won't be able to cover everybody."

"What if we get everyone guns?" asked Sam.

"What, are you gonna arm up baby bump overe here?" asked Dean.

"More salt we can fire at once, more demons we can keep away."

Dean glanced at him then over at the Pastor. "There's a sporting goods store we passed on Main on the way in. I bet they got guns."

"Alright, you two stay, we'll go."

"What about..."

"If Jo and Rufus are out there, we'll bring them back."

Abby opened the door for them and gave Dean a small smile and he winked at her showing her it would be ok. She closed the door and turned around to see her mother arching an eyebrow at her.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Oh, mom." She walked passed her mom and Ellen just smiled. "It was just an I miss you kiss."

"Mmhmm..." Ellen knew all too well how Abby felt. She would act the same way when Bill would come home from a hunt.

* * *

Abby opened the door when Dean and Sam came back. She noticed the tension between the two but didn't say anything.

"Let's get this over with," said Dean taking out the guns and salt.

After setting everything up they started to train the others. While Ellen was working with a man named Roger, Sam was demonstrating on how to lod a shot gun for the young man and the pregnant lady. Dean set the butt of a rifle on a table in front of a young man named Austin. Abby was walking around and stopped to watch.

"You know your way around a gun at all?" he asked Austin.

Austin took it and expertly disassembled it. Dean and Abby glanced at each other and she raised her eyebrows and a small smile spread across her face impressed.

"Hm, where'd you serve?"

"Fallujah, two tours. Got back a little over a year ago. Takes one to know one. Where'd you serve?"

"Hell."

Abby felt something tense inside of her when he said that without an emotion. Austin snorted amused.

"No seriously."

"Seriously, Hell." Austin glanced at Abby and she shrugged her shoulders at him and nodded. She didn't want to think of Dean in Hell, but when he said it, it sent shivers up her spine. She wondered what else happened in Hell.

She walked away and towards the young woman.

"You ok?"

"No, not really," she said picking up a gun in a shaky hand.

Abby put her hand on her shoulder. "You'll be ok. First off, you can't let it get to you. You let fear get to you, you let it consume you. Meaning they won." The young woman nodded. "What's your name?"

"Amber."

"Amber...I'm Abby. And I've been dealing with stuff like this basically my whole life. I know it's scary at first but you need to know that when it comes to this, you can't let what scars you break you. There's nothing to fear but fear itself." Amber nodded again.

"Hey, how about I show you some defensive moves."

"I thought we weren't getting that close to them."

"You never know, it's better to be prepared. Come on." Amber followed Abby to a secluded place in the area and started to teach her some defensive moves. After about ten minutes Amber was getting the hint of it. Abby could tell she was getting some confidence in it.

Dean watched from afar, watching Abby take care of the young girl, putting her under her wing. He smiled a little knowing Abby was just trying to tell this girl there was nothing to fear.

Abby caught Dean watching and smiled a little. She turned and went back to Amber.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Amber asked.

Abby laughed. "No."

"Oh, but that whole..."

"It's complicated. We used to be together but in our kind of work being with someone doesn't always end up well."

"What do you mean?"

Abby looked at her sadly. "They end up dieing. Something, like a demon will know our weakness which is always going to be our loved ones and will hurt us by killing them."

"Oh...that sounds pretty lonely." Abby nodded. "How'd you end up in this kind of...job."

"My father...I felt like if I became a hunter then somehow I will be close to him. You know?" Amber nodded.

Amber and Abby went back to the others to see Ellen getting up.

"I'll be back."

"Mom, where you going?" Abby walked up to her the same time as Dean and sam.

"I can't sit here on my ass. My daughter's out there somewhere. I'm not bac in a half an hour, go. Get these people out of here."

"I'll go with you," said Sam and Abby stared daggers at him.

"No, mom. I'll go with you," said Abby.

"No, Abby, stay here and help Dean and Sam."

"Whoa, hold on," said Dean putting his hands up. He looked at Sam. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Sam and Dean left the room.

"Abby, I don't want you going out there," said Ellen.

"If we're moving these people I'm going to be going out there anyway. It's Jo, mom. My baby sister."

"My little girl."

"Mom...please..."

"No, Dean and Sam need help. I'll let Sam come with me and then that only leaves Dean. Just stay...please."

Abby sighed and nodded. Ellen walked towards the door and out. Dean came back and approached her. "Everything will be alright."

"I know...I just wish I could have went instead of Sam. It is my sister after all."

"Ellen has her reasons." Abby nodded. Dean and Abby waited, very impatiently in the quiet basement. They kept watching the clock, time was going slow. Abby started to grow even more impatient and started to bite her nails as Dean started to pace. They knew they shouldn't be acting this way around the others, making them nervous, it wasn't professional but there family was out there with hundreds of demons.

Abby stood up and walked to the door listening to see if anyone was coming down the stairs...nothing. She turned around to see the Pastor sitting at the table with the older woman, the short haired man and Amber. The pregnant lady was lying on a cot and the young man was sitting next to her while Austin stood near them.

Abby approached Dean and grabbed his arm. He looked down at her. He didn't think the first time that he would be with Abby again would be like this. Waiting for their loved ones to get back from being out in a demon infested town. He thought there'd be...well more from what he had earlier.

"It's been over a half an hour," she said looking up at him scared.

"I know, I know..." They turned around hearing the Pastor praying.

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He layeth me down in green pastures, and he raiseth me up again." Abby grabbed a hold of Dean's hand tightly and he squeezed it to reassure her. "Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil."

Just then someone pounded on the door. Dean and Abby ran over to it and Dean looked through the peephole. He moved away and they opened it. Ellen came in...alone.

"Where's Sam?" asked Dean. Abby looked at Dean concerned and followed her mother towards the table. Amber gave her a bottled water.

"They took him? Demons took him?" asked the pregnant woman sitting up from the cot. "Oh my god. What if they're in here? The demons?"

"Could the get in?" asked the Pastor.

"No," said Dean. Dean grabbed his shot gun and headed for the door. "Everybody sit tight. I got to..."

Abby looked up at him when he didn't finish his sentence and saw him looking around at everyone. Everyone was depending on him. He grimaced and walked over to the table.

"Ok, we need to get a plan together. Tell me everything."

Dean sat down at the table with Ellen and Abby. "One of them's in Jo." Abby closed her eyes and looked away. She couldn't let her emotions take over her right now. Ever since working with Jo, Abby has been protective over her. Even more so than ever. "We got to get it out without hurting her." Ellen snorted. "It called me a bitch."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Bruise a little easy, don't you think?"

Ellen shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant. It called me a black eyed bitch."

Abby had a confused look on her face as Dean glanced between the two thinking.

"What kind of demons are these? Holy water and salt roll right off. My daughter may be an idiot, but she's not stupid. She wears an anti-possession charm. Hell, Abigail tried to get Jo to get a tattoo like her. Show him." Abby turned around and lifted her hair to show the back of her neck then turned back around.

If they weren't on a case right now and if Ellen wasn't right there Dean would have told her how hot that was.

Ellen continued. "It's all kind of weird, right?"

"The whole thing's off," said Abby shaking her head. "What's your instinct?"

"My instinct? my instinct is to call Bobby and ask for help. Or Sam."

"Well, tough. All you got is me and Abby and all we got is you. So let's figure it out."

Dean smirked. "Alright."

Ellen and Abby smiled. "Do you know why Rufus came to town? Was there a specific omen?"

"He said something about water. That's all I know."

"Padré, you know what she's talking about—the water?" Dean looked at the Pastor.

"The river, ran polluted all of a sudden," said the Pastor.

"When?"

"Last Wednesday, and the demon thing started up the next day," said Austin.

"Anything else? Anything."

"Maybe, but it's pretty random."

"Good. Random's good."

"Shooting star...does that count?" The three of them looked at each other. "Real big, same night, Wednesday."

"That definitely counts."

Dean stood up and walked over to the bookshelf. He grabbed the Bible and brought it back to table. He started looking through it and Abby moved to sit next to him, to help him.

"So, uh you think that all this comes from outer space?"

"This isn't X-Files, pal," said Dean. Dean paused and found the passage he wanted. "And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like a torch, and it fell upon the river, and the name of the star was Wormwood. And many men died."

"Revelation eight ten. Are you saying that this is about the apocalypse?" asked the Pastor.

"You could say. And these specific omens, they're prelude to what?"

"The Four Horsemen."

"And which one rides the red horse?"

"War."

"That cherry Mustang parked on Main." Abby took in a deep breath and Ellen nodded.

"You can't think that a car...

"It's the way I'd roll. I mean, think about it. It all makes sense. If War is a dude and he's here, maybe he's messing with our heads."

"Turning us on each other," said Abby.

Dean looked at Ellen. "You said Jo called you a black eyed bitch. They think we're demons, we think they're demons. What if there are no demons at all and we're all just killing each other?"

"Wait, just back up. It's the apocalypse?" asked the Pastor.

"Sorry, Padré." Dean glanced at Abby to see a worried look on her face one he barely ever saw when they hunted together three years ago.

"So now you're saying that there are no demons and war is a guy?" asked Austin.

"You believed crazy before," said Dean. Someone started banging on the door making them jump.

"Open up! It's Roger!"

Austin got up and checked the peephole then let him in. He was breathing hard and trying to catch his breath.

"I saw them, the demons. They know we're trying to leave. They said they're gonna pick us off one by one."

"Wait, wait, wait. What?" asked Dean.

"I thought you said there were no demons," said Austin.

"There's not. Where did you go?"

"I thought someone should go out and see what's going on!" Abby looked at him strangely and shared an expression with her mother.

"Where did you see the demons and what did they say exactly?" asked Abby.

"We just sit here, we're going to be dead," said Austin.

"No, we're not!" yelled Dean.

"They're gonna kill us unless we kill them first," said Roger.

"Hold on! Hold on!" yelled Dean putting his hands up trying to calm everyone down.

"No, man, we got people to protect. All right, the able-bodied go hunt some demons," said Austin as he picked up a shot gun and handed it to Amber.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow your roll. This is not a demon thing!" yelled Dean.

All of a sudden Roger started to freak out. "Look at their eyes! They're demons!" yelled Roger pointing at Dean, Ellen and Abby.

They all looked at the three of them and started to freak out. The pastor raised his shotgun. Abby's eyes widened as Dean grabbed her and Ellen.

"Go, go!" yelled Dean as they ran out of the basement and out the church.

They ran till they came to one of the little stores in the town and hid out in there.

"What the hell was that?!" yelled Abby.

"War...one of them was War," said Dean looking out the window. "I think I know which one it was."

"Roger," said Ellen and Dean nodded.

"Alright, so what are we going to do?" asked Abby.

"We know they aren't demons," said Dean. "So what we have to do is get to Sam, Rufus and Jo. Try and get them to see that we aren't demons at all. That it's all in their mind. That it's War doing this." Abby and Ellen nodded. "Once we get in there, I'll get Sam and we'll go after War."

Abby pursed her lips then bit the bottom one. She didn't like this plan but that's all they had. They made sure they had enough ammo in their guns and headed for the house Jo and Rufus were at. They crept through the yard and then Abby stopped them.

"Wait, knowing Rufus, he has this place wired. We have to be careful."

"Alright, you and Ellen go find Jo...I'll get Rufus." They nodded. Abby and Dean took one last glance at each other before going their separate ways.

Abby grabbed a rock and through it at a trip wire she saw and the front of the house explodes. Abby and Ellen stayed hidden until they heard Rufus being hit by Dean.

"Rufus!" yelled Jo and Abby and Ellen grabbed Jo.

Jo and Abby started to fight but since Abby had Ellen she was able to win against her sister. Ellen and Abby grabbed Jo and pinned her to the wall.

"Now you listen up, Joanna Beth Harvelle!" yelled Ellen.

"This is all in your head Jo," said Abby. "We're not demons. This is one of the horseman's doing."

"Why would demons use gun?!" asked Ellen.

Jo looked between Abby and Ellen still struggling.

"Think Jo!" yelled Abby. "This whole thing you know isn't right!"

Jo finally stopped struggling and looked at her sister and mother. "Your eyes aren't black anymore."

"Neither are yours," said Abby smiling and pulling her sister into a hug.

The three of them walk into the house and Ellen leveled her shotgun at Dean and Rufus.

"Whoa, whoa!" yelled Dean.

"We all on the same page?" she asked.

Dean and Rufus looked at each other and nodded. "Good," said Rufus.

"Hi, Jo," said Dean.

"Hey," she said and looked at Abby who just shrugged.

"Okay, we got to find War before everybody in this town kills each..." Just then someone started shooting through the house and they ducked.

"Damn it! Where's Sam?" asked Dean.

"Upstairs!" yelled Rufus.

Ellen handed Jo a shotgun. "Take this." Dean stood up and ran towards the stairs as Ellen ran the opposite.

"So...uh he's back," said Jo as her and Abby looked out the window.

"Yeah," said Abby.

"Getting any of those old feelings?"

"Shut up, Jo." Jo grinned at her sister knowing she hit a nerve. A long time ago Jo stopped liking Dean knowing Abby and him had a thing going on. She was happy for her sister but when she heard about Dean's deal she felt bad for her sister.

They people from the basement continued to shoot at them and now they were coming up the front lawn towards the house.

"Stop shoot! Stop!" Abby watched as Rufus took the gun from the guy and slammed his head with it. "I'm getting too old for this.

"Ma! The father! I'm going to help!" yelled Abby.

"Abs! No!" yelled Jo and Ellen but Abby was already out the door. She ran towards the pastor and skidded along her knees. Amber looked at her as Abby pressed her hand on his wound to stop the blood.

"I'm not what you think, Amber. Come on, keep your hand right here."

Abby stood up looking for something to take the Pastor to the house when she felt someone grab her and throw her down. Austin aimed the gun righ in her face. She stared at him in fear. _Oh my God, she's going to die!_ Austin pulled the trigger and he was out of bullets.

Abby grabbed the gun but Austin pulled out a knife. Abby dropped the gun and started fighting over the knife. Austin took a glance at Abby's face and stopped when he noticed to him her eyes weren't black anymore. He backed off and looked around.

It was over.

* * *

Abby continued walking up the hill where the bridge was broken fumed about her mother. "I am not a child...I may be her child but I _am_ certainly _not_ a child!" She growled as she got to the top of the hill cursing at herself for changing into a denim skirt. Her bag was wrapped around her shoulder and she continued walking down the road till she saw the Impala parked a few feet away. She looked at it oddly. What were they still doing there?

Abby saw Sam grab his bag from the car and walk over to a truck and get in. She was definitely confused. Hot, thirsty and confused. She started walking again and she saw Dean sitting at a picnic table. She considered walking over and seeing if he was ok but figured not to seeing how Sam had just left. She wondered why though.

Finally telling herself to go over, she did and sat in front of him. He looked up from the table and smiled weakly at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. What's going on?"

Dean looked away from her and she could tell he was upset but he put on a fake smile. "Sammy and I are going our separate ways right now. Time from each other." Abby nodded and licked her lips.

"Ok, well, I'll just leave you be." She smiled at him and got up. She expected him to stop her, to ask where she was going, why she wasn't with her mother but didn't get anything. She didn't know he she was relieved he didn't or upset. She sighed as she continued walking.

"Hey!" he yelled and she turned around cocking an eyebrow. "Where you going?"

"Anywhere the road takes me."

He nodded while standing up. "In that?" She looked down at herself. She was wearing brown cowboy boots, a denim skirt and a black and white half sleeved ACDC shirt.

She smirked as she looked up at him who was only a few feet away. "Yeah, figured I can get a ride wearing this."

He laughed shaking his head. "Come on, I'll take you wherever you want."

She bit the inside of her cheek and followed him to the car. "Well, what if I want to go wherever you want to go."

He turned around and leaned on the passenger side door. "And why would you want that?"

"Well, we're two people who are alone. Just thought you could use the company."

He considered this for a moment. "Where's your mother and Jo?"

She rolled her eyes. "We got in a huge argument."

"Again?"

"It was her fault. She yelled at me for being reckless and a child when I went to help the Father that got shot, then I got in a fight with Austin, almost had my head blown up...but nothing unusual then any other time I'm on a case."

Dean smirked at her and licked his lips. "Alright, get in."

She bit her bottom lip and smiled as he opened the door for her. She got in and he walked to the other side and got in. He looked at her and smiled a little before starting the engine and taking off.

**AN: So how is that for a first chapter =]...lots of love j.b. Sorry for it being long!!!  
**


	2. Year 2012 and it's Perks

**Year 2012**

"Where the hell are we Dean?" growled Abby was they walked through the woods, "Who does Cas think he is anyway? Zapping us somewhere without telling us where the hell we are?"

Dean smirked shaking his head listening to Abby curse Cas out. He missed Abby, he really did. There was no denying it. He missed everything about this girl but was it really the right time for them to be in any kind of relationship with the apocalypse hanging over their heads.

"Listen, Abs," Dean turned around and she looked up at him, those big blue eyes that he loved. He smirked and pulled her close to him, "There has to be a logical explanation for this. Cas wouldn't zap us somewhere he didn't think was safe."

She arched an eyebrow at him, "You think?"

"I know," he smiled at her and kissed her forehead keeping his arm wrapped around her.

"I don't know something about this just doesn't settle right in my stomach."

"When we get back me and you…" but he never finished his sentence a hand with a cloth went over both their mouths. The two sunk to the ground passed out.

"Awe they look so cute together," said Abby from the future and Dean just gave her a look, "What? They have to know it's meant to be with us."

"Abs, shut up and pick yourself up."

"Bite me."

"Later babe, now let's go," said Dean picking himself up and throwing him over his shoulder.

Abby and Dean slowly began to wake up and tried to move but found themselves cuffed to a bed.

"What the hell?" asked Abby as she pulled on it. She narrowed her eyes and looked at Dean glaring at him.

"What?" he asked in a high pitched voice.

"If you wanted to cuff me up Dean next time let me know so I'm ready."

"You think I did this?"

"I wouldn't put it passed you Deanie," she tugged on the cuffs again.

"Trust me I didn't. Because if I did then I wouldn't have cuffed myself I would use these cuffs for your feet." He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.

"Dean Winchester I am going to fu-"

"Hey watch the language," said a familiar voice to Abby and Dean.

The two looked towards the door to see themselves standing there.

"Doesn't that remind you of our wedding night?" asked future Dean looking at future Abby.

"Wedding night?" asked past Abby and looking over at past Dean.

"Eh, don't worry Abby we only get a few bruises from that night," said future Abby.

"W-what?" she asked and looked at future Dean who winked at her then at her Dean who looked at her then back at their future selves.

"What the fu-"

"I said watch the language don't need Bobby John hearing that and picking it up," said future Abby. Future Dean rolled his eyes and she hit his side.

"Bobby John?" asked past Dean.

"Who-who's Bobby John?" asked past Abby.

"Bobby John! Come here!" yelled future Abby and they heard footsteps running up the stairs.

"Yeah mama?" asked a little boy running in.

"Oh my God," said past Abby, "I think…no I know I am going to faint." She closed her eyes and past Dean rolled his looking at her.

"What is all this?" They heard a baby crying and future Abby and Dean looked at each other.

"That's Joanna, I'll get her," she kissed future Dean's cheek and walked out.

Future Dean picked Bobby John up and walked towards the two on the bed. "Bobby John say hi to Abby and Dean."

"Hi…daddy, they look just like you and mama," he said looking at the past and then at his father.

"Yeah they do huh? Well, I don't know about him but I think I look way better."

"Hey!" yelled past Dean and Abby laughed. Future Dean winked at her and she smiled.

"I like future you, at least he has a sense of humor."

"I have a sense of humor."

"Not recently."

"Look times are tough right now Abs! I don't want to talk about it."

She rolled her eyes and looked towards the doorway to see herself walking in with a baby girl. Abby's face softened and she sat up, "Is that…is that my daughter?"

Future Abby smiled and sat next to her, "Yes, meet Joanna."

Past Abby sat straight up and looked at her. She had her blue eyes and Dean's sandy blond hair. Joanna was just looking between both past and future Abby's. Past Dean looked at past Abby and then felt future self staring at him.

"Ok, what? Is this supposed to be our future or something?"

"Cas didn't explain anything huh?" asked future Dean putting Bobby John down and he went running out the door, "That's Cas."

"I'm guessing he wanted you two to see something before…something happened," said future Abby.

"He always did that…pissed me off," said future Dean shaking his head. "He couldn't come out and explain it. No, he had to show us by sending us into portals, future, past…anything."

"Maybe this is what we are supposed to see," said past Abby looking at past Dean.

"What? Us married and having two kids?"

"Three," corrected future Abby, "I'm pregnant again."

Past Abby glared at both Deans, "Can't you keep it in your pants for five minutes?"

"Hey, she's the one that can't keep her hands off me!" Future Dean argued. "After the first time at…" Future Abby put her hand over his mouth and shook her head.

"Don't tell them. Just…let them figure it all out themselves. They need to learn like we did."

"What if we don't?" asked past Abby looking down at Joanna who was now sleeping. "What if we don't have this future?"

Past Dean looked at her with a small frown, "Yeah she's right," he said clearing his throat, "with everything going on right now. How do we have time for this?"

"You will," said future Abby.

"How old is Bobby John anyway?"

Future Dean and Abby smiled at each other, "Three in a half," said future Abby. Future Dean smiled and looked at past Dean who was trying to do the calculations when it occurred to him. It's going to be soon when and if he and Abby get together and she gets pregnant.

Dean was in the garage with himself while Abby was with herself in the nursery. Dean was still trying to get use to talking to himself but this was just freaking him out.

"So is there anything you want to know?" asked future Dean grabbing a can of oil.

"There's just so much…I'm guessing the apocalypse didn't happen since you and Abby are here…where exactly is here anyway?" Dean looked outside at the forest, "I mean we hate camping why pick the woods?"

Future Dean shrugged, "It's pretty safe…no demons, no monsters…from what I checked anyway before we built the place."

"Wait? You and Abby built this place?"

"With the help of Bobby and Sam."

Dean looked at future Dean and he smiled, "Yeah we get back with Sam hunt before killing the devil."

"How do we kill the devil?"

Future Dean sighed opening the hood and Dean just looked at him, "It's…it's going to be hard ok. I don't think I should be telling you. It may change everything. If you want this future with Abby…then you won't ask me that again." Dean was torn between wanting this future and wanting to kill the devil now, "Look, Dean…the first time you two hook up…"

"I thought you weren't supposed to be telling me this."

"Do we ever listen to Abby?"

Dean made a face making future Dean smirk, "Except for in bed you'll listen."

"Wow…dominant?"

"Oh yeah."

"Sweet." Dean rubbed his hands together and future Dean shook his head smirking.

"Look, the first time won't be though. She's going to try and run and you can either make the decision to let her go or keep her and tell her to stop running when things get bad for her or she's going to just keep running for the rest of her life. Things are going to get bad for all of you even Abs." Future Dean swallowed hard looking away from Dean, "Look…" he cleared his throat, "comfort her, tell her you'll be there for her…because she is going to need it in the near future for you two. She's going to be a mess just break down and be there for her."

Dean looked at his future self and saw the pain in his face and wondered if he was ready for anymore pain. What was he talking about? What's going to happen to Abby?

"I never thought I would name my daughter after my little sister," said Abby looking down at Joanna in the crib.

Future Abby smiled sadly at her, "Yeah, neither did I," she rubbed the back of her neck, "her full name is Joanna Mary Winchester."

"So…me and Dean…we get married?"

Future Abby nodded, "At first were not too keen on the idea."

"We as in me and you right?"

Future Abby nodded again, "Yeah you'll throw things at each other, yell, hit, scream…have angry sex…then tell him the I do's."

"Hmmm…I've holded out on him for so long and I let him take me during angry sex…nice, classy Abs."

Future Abby shook her head smiling again, "That's not the first time."

"Oh," Abby looked away.

"Don't worry things will get better for you two. I mean look at us now."

"Where's Sam?"

"With Bobby…on a hunt somewhere." Future Abby laughed.

"Hey," said future Dean as they walked in.

"Hey, baby," said future Abby as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Dean and Abby looked at each other awkward before looking back at their future selves. "I guess this is goodbye?" asked Dean and they nodded.

"You got what you needed to know…like we did when we came here," said Abby. She walked up to Dean and hugged him, "Be there for me ok?" she whispered in his ear.

Future Dean went up to Abby and hugged her. She hugged him back and smiled that he still smelled like leather from his jacket that reminded her of her father. But the next thing she knew future Dean squeezed her ass. She gasped and future Abby and Dean looked and she shook her head.

"Dean…get your hands off my young ass!"

"Sorry, just had to." He winked at Abby and future Abby shook her head.

"Get use to that sweetie…"

"Hey do you think while I have the two of you here," future Dean went on, "I could you know…have a little threesome."

Abby's eyes widened and future Abby shook her head and slapped his arm.

"That is so something I would say," said Dean grinning and before they knew it they were standing back in the motel room and the awkwardness began to sink it.

Abby bit her lip and looked at Dean. He cleared his throat and looked away scratching the back of his head, "Maybe we should get some sleep before heading out."

She nodded and headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Things just got seriously awkward with the two of them.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So again it's been long but I am finally getting to my old stories :D YAY for me! Please review


End file.
